


Maserati

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "When Nick told her he had a surprise for the day, this certainly wasn't what she expected."





	Maserati

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

When Nick told her he had a surprise for the day, this certainly wasn't what she expected.

Ellie stared open mouthed at a smirking Nick who looked at home at his place behind the wheel of a  _ Maserati  _ of all cars. 

“Nick-” She blinked. “Where the hell did you get this? I know you didn't buy it-”

“Like I would get rid of my jeep.” He said with a scoff. “I'm just borrowing it for the day, now are you gonna get in or what?” 

Ellie gave him a look. “Is that code word for ‘stole’?”

Nick gave a dramatic gasp, hand over his heart. “Ellie! Like I would do something as wrong as  _ stealing _ ! I'm a federal agent!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Didn't you steal chapstick last week?”

“...I forgot it was in my pocket okay?!”

She snickered but jogged over to the passenger seat anyway. 

“Wow this is nice!” 

Nick grinned. “Yeah baby!”

Ellie bit her lip to keep from smiling so widely as he started the car, radio blasting as they drove with no destination in mind.

She couldn't help but think back to a little over a year ago to Nick's comment about how Luis would look good driving this same exact car with Charlie by his side. It kept nagging at her until Nick pulled over to the side of the road, nothing but trees surrounding them.

“This isn't where you dump my body is it?” Ellie teased. Nick scoffed.

“My life would be dull without you Ellie.”

She grinned. “Good to know.” 

“So I have a question.” 

“Shoot.” Nick said, turning down the radio.

“Why a Maserati?” 

Nick cleared his throat. “It's a pretty badass car.”

“So it has nothing to do with Luis and Charlie?”

Ellie watched him closely. He gripped the wheel tightly. 

“Of course not.”

“Nick.” She said with a pointed look.

He sighed. “Okay fine, I was kind of hoping you'd remember but at the same time-”

Ellie reached over and pulled one of his hands from the wheel, taking it in hers. Nick looked confused at her action but was watching her closely. 

“I say, let's drive Luis.”

Nick grinned. “You got it Charlie.”

Ellie kept hold of his hand as he drove off, his thumb every once in a while running along her hand. 

The next day when Nick picked her up in his jeep for a night out, Ellie stopped him from starting the car up as she climbed over into his lap. Nick stared wide eyed practically mesmerized right before her lips touched his. 

“I think I like your jeep better.” She mumbled against his lips. 

“Why's that?” Nick asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse. 

“Much more room for that in your jeep, don't you think?”

Nick gaped at her before bursting into laughter. 

Ellie smiled genuinely at his laughter, it was one of her favorite sounds. 


End file.
